


Something Bad

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Implied Relationships, Lust, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Giles likes Buffy.... a lot more than he should.





	Something Bad

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Something Bad  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles, Buffy Summers (Giles/Buffy implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 257  
>  **Summary:** Giles likes Buffy.... a lot more than he should.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Weekend Challenge: Line from a Book](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2619318.html) at 1_million_words

“Bloody hell.” Giles swallowed hard. “That should be illegal.” He muttered beneath his breath as he watched Buffy perform a perfect roundhouse kick in a pair of three-inch heels and a very short purple skirt. He gave a quick shake of his head as he tried to look anywhere other than where his eyes seemed to be glued at the moment. _Damn it_ He shook his head harder. _I’m old enough to be her father._

Buffy dusted the remaining vamp dust off of her hands as she walked towards Giles with a look of concern on her face. “Huh? Why are you old enough to be my father?” 

His expression was one of discomfit and apology as he turned to face her. He hadn’t realized he had said it loud enough for her to hear. “Because somewhere in my youth I must have done something really bad.” The words fell from his mouth before he could stop them. 

“Isn’t that part of a song from a movie?” But she couldn’t remember which one.

Giles could almost feel himself turning redder from the embarrassment. “Yes, it is. It’s from _The Sound of Music_.” Giles pulled off his glasses and quickly cleaned them before he slid them back onto his nose. “That doesn’t make it any less true.” He added softly.

Her confusion deepened. “I still don’t understand.”

Giles smiled as he picked up what laughingly passed as her jacket and handed it to her. “I know.” 

Maybe one day he would help her to understand. 

But not today.


End file.
